


Multiverse Tournament

by Deadheadx33



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: tournament thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadheadx33/pseuds/Deadheadx33
Summary: Just a thing between friends nothing more nothing less





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vincent and Valentine belong to my good friend Kipp uwu while Lucy belongs to my other friend Ngu uwu Matthew and Laura are property of my other other friend Mattoons uwu

It was a typical day for Flin Matthews, aka probably the unluckiest man in all of Southern California. He started off the day by almost getting hit by two cars, people are assholes nowadays I swear, get fired again only to be immediately rehired once a certain government agency intervened on his behalf and now he's fighting some crazy doctor hellbent on merging every universe into one hodgepodge of death for the hell of it. 

“Seriously, Doc? You pick now of all times to try destroying the planet?” Flin complained while shooting webbing at the estranged doctor, making sure he didn’t swing into any buildings while he did so. The Doctor growled, ripping the webbing off of his hand that prevented the portal “You’ve always been a pain in my side, Spider! Fortunately for me, this will be the last time we’ll ever meet!”. Flin sighed and rammed into The Doctor feet first “That’s what they always say, Doc...and as you can see nobody has succeeded on that promise yet” Flin proceed to web up the doctor in a nice little straightjacket.

Unbeknownst to Flin however The Doctor had one last trick up his sleeve, or well boot heel in this case, as he slammed his foot into the ground which activated the portal device behind Flin. Before Flin could even get out a reply the portal began sucking him and anything that wasn’t nailed down into whatever universe The Doctor had picked beforehand. “I told you, Spider, this would be the last time we’d meet! Au Revoir!” he smirked as Flin was finally totally absorbed in.

Flin flailed his arms as he continued to fall...and fall...and fall until he landed harshly on some concrete in a weird video game esq metropolis with plenty of skyscrapers and other quote on quote big city things.”aw my aching spine” Flin groaned as he sat himself up, grateful for the old enhanced endurance his powers gave him. Once he was up and attem Flins took a better look at his surroundings and was quite convinced he wasn’t in kansas anymore.

It only took him a few moments to prove this hypothesis as the first thing he saw was a poster on a building site saying “Join Crow’s Army! Good Benefits! Adequate Pay! Higher Than Average Chance Of Death! Head To Your Local Macro City Mall To Apply!”. Flin’s first question was “what the everloving hell was a Crow?” And his second was “Where is Macro City?”. 

Of course like everything in his life his peace was short lived as overhead came some strangely brown and black armored man with a sword and a pink haired girl being chased by someone in a...purple jumper with a large pink zipper? And Flin thought his universe was weird. Unfortunately years of experience had taught him the weird ones were always the smart ones and were likely his only way home.

So Flin shot two webs at two buildings and slingshotted himself over to the kooky looking group in hopes that it wouldn’t take much convincing for them to help. The Brown and Black armored one, whose name is Vincent, was giving his pink haired companion, whose name is Lucille Miller, an annoyed glance before being surprised by the sound of Flin landing on his vehicle which made him hit the breaks and cause the purple one, who goes by Valentine, to crash and rebound into the back seat of the vehicle.

Flin looked down at the two, his suit’s eyes narrowing a bit before saying “Scuse me folks it seems I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and wound up in a universe that wasn’t my own! You wouldn’t mind helping a fellow costumed nutcase out and helping me make a portal back home, would ya?”. The one called Vincent rolled his eyes at Flin “I’m a villain, bub, i don’t help anyone that isn’t myself-” he let out a sigh before adding“And Lucy here”. Lucy gave him a wave “Hey there, weird blue Spider-Man”

Val picked themselves up “Ughhh...did anyone get the number of that bus?”. Vincent turned around “Oh shit are you ok, Val?” he asked with concern. Val responded with a nod before Flin interjected himself back in “While that’s great and all, odds are if i stay here bad things are gonna happen”. Vincent sneered at Flin “Oh yeah like what?”. It was at this moment that the vehicle they were all floating in poofed out of existence and all four of them started falling.

Flin got to thinking quick and used some webbing to make a nice soft spot for them all to land on/in. Once they did Vincent quickly changed his tune with a “Alright let’s get you the hell outta our universe”. Thus began the group’s journey to Vincent’s secret evil lair where everyone but Flin worked on a way to get him outta there. Flin was instructed to not touch anything in case he, you know, made something or someone disappear.

After several strenuous hours of work, and a few snack breaks mixed in with some dance montages, Vincent and crew procured a small handheld portal device for Flin that should not only take him home but also let him pop into other universes without erasing people and things from existence. With a final wave goodbye Flin turned a dial on his device and got transported.

It was on Flin’s 7th universe hop that he just flat out broke down and started crying. He’d visited demons, dragons, snake people, normal people, and another universe filled baddies. He was up to hear with this bullshit if he was being honest. His mental breakdown was interrupted however by a blonde kid with the IQ of a slice of cheese, he’s apparently named Mathew, and some girl with brown hair that oddly looked like cat ears, her name was Laura,.

The two asked him why he was laying on the ground sobbing on the grass and so Flin recalled all of the past adventures he had experienced in about 20 or so minutes. Matthew laughed and shook his head “See your problem is you don’t have the dial set to W for Wumbo, see?” he went ahead and fixed that little issue. Flin was left dazed “I uh i...god i hate crossover events” he groaned and finally teleported to his home universe where he best The Doctor so badly even speaking cause severe pain.

The End


	2. Tourney entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after traveling the multiverse Flin Matthews tries returning to a "normal" life

It had been a month since Flin's adventure into another universe and his life was still just as weird as ever. Not only had he miraculously kept his banking job for more than 3 weeks but he had also managed to get a new rival in his quote on quote "day job" as a superhero as well as an ally on the police force named Ezra Fortelli. As far as Flin was considered he counted that as more wins than losses and it had been a long long time since that had happened.

Unfortunately for him that luck wouldn't hold true for long as he was now having to deal with some space monster wreaking havoc on the sunny California streets. Flin's cell phone rang and his automatically picked it up for him "Aw dammit" he mumbled to himself before asking out "Hello? Who's there?" He asked the phone. He got a screaming older female voice in response saying "Matthews?! Where the hell are you?! You're over 10 minutes late for work you bumb! Gimme one good reason I shouldn't fire you on the spot!" She ordered, much to Flin's chagrin.

Flin sighed "Ma'am a fight between some monster and Spider-Man broke out and now I'm stuck behind a police barricade with no way to work" he lied straight to her uh voice. His boss scoffed and the sound of a TV turning on could be heard "Ha! You expect me to believe that...story…" she sighed as she saw exactly what Flin had told her happening on the news, "You're lucky Matthews, very lucky...get back home safe and don't repeat these shenanigans again, understand me!?" She went back to yelling. Flin internally groaned and replied like the smart ass he was "yes ma'am I'll try not having Spider-Man fight some villain again and I'll head home as soon as I can, bye" he hung up with a sigh of relief. 

With that annoyance gone he could finally focus on his current annoyance: the new hero in town Storm Breaker. He was rather young by earth standards, only being about 16 maybe 17, but according to him he was "billions upon billions of years old" amongst his people from a suspiciously far off planet they couldn't find yet. Currently the young and dumb hero was trying his best to shock the surprisingly fast space creature and was, as you may have guessed, about as skilled at hitting it as a toddler who just figured out you use your hands to grab things instead of your mouth. That is to say he sucked bad. He even almost hit a bunch of civilians too!

Flin yelled at the young boy while also pulling an old man out of the path of some lightning "Stop what you're doing and leave this to the professionals, kid! You're in way over your head here!". Storm Breaker scoffed "You just want the credit all to yourself old man! Well I'm here to tell you that the future is now!" He then fired a full power lighting blast directly at the monster's dorsal plate. Something like that of a smirk could be seen on the creatures face as he directed the stored energy blindly behind him, bound to strike something of importance in such a crowded city.

The creature managed to strike the support of an apartment complex that was full of civilians just prime for the killing. "Shit shit shit shit!" Flin progressively yelled louder and louder as he ran and dug himself into the path of the collapsing building, just barely able to hold it up with his strength. Civilians screamed as they either ran away from him and the building or as the building fell into his arms, either way still absolutely terrified. In a moment of blind desperation Flin had his suit call Ezra who, after a single ring, answered him with a "I'm already on my way to blockade the monster with the other police what do you want?".

Flin groaned "I could use some help fixing a building our "friend" storm breaker broke. You mind swinging by and helping your favorite blue face out?" He was more or less pleading with her here. Ezra sighed and the sound of a car skirting could just faintly be heard "Fine I'm on my way...let me guess the apartments on 3rd and West?" She asked. Flin grunted "yep that's the one...please hurry I can't hold out for long"

A hang up and 2 and a half minutes later a female in a red and grey symbiote suit came from behind Flin and started helping push the building. "You're lucky you're cute otherwise I woulda let your ass get squashed" she grunted as they both pushed. Flin chuckled as he felt the weight get easier on his shoulders "Sure you would have, Ezra, just like last week you didn't cry after seeing I'd been shot and was afraid I might be dead". The two pushed the building and it's inhabitants back up to their proper place before securing it with webbing.

"Hey you said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!" Ezra scolded as the two swung off to go see what became of the monster and Storm Breaker. "Hey I didn't! I just brought it up to tease you" Flin laughed before they came across the kid getting his absolute ass whipped by the giant silver space abomination. Ezra and Flin shared a sigh and then looked at each other "We could just let the little twerp bite the dust, would save me the castle of hearing him claim he's better than me every week and you all the paperwork-" Flin got cut off by Ezra shaking her head "You know that's not what you do...now come on let's go with plan B" she said with a firm voice.

Flin grumbled and reluctantly grabbed Ezra's wrists and began swinging her around going faster and faster and faster till he shot her over at the monster and then went to check on Storm Breaker. Truth be told it was a miracle the kid was even still breathing at this point with all the damage he had taken during the fight. His ribs were clearly shattered and his legs and left arm were bending in directions physically impossible for most people to comprehend. Yet there he was trying to push Flin away, saying "Begonst *cough cough* you fool! The great and power- *cough cough*- powerful Storm Breaker does not need help from his eternal rival!"

Flin sighed and shoved the life saving medicine down his throat anyway "oh shut up you primadona and take this" before looking up to see how Ezra was doing. Turns out plan B was a real succeeds as the monster was beating itself up trying to hit the tiny Ezra crawling all over him, soon leading to it rendering itself unconscious and falling into the ocean with a nice loud thud. Paramedics and various government officials began sweeping the scene as Storm Breaker was taken away for his wounds, not having said thank you to Ezra or Flin by the way, while said pair had been shooed away to a nearby roof away from all the paparazzi and camera crews.

Ezra's suit pulled back to reveal the lightly tanned girls face, nice silky black hair matching surprisingly well with her hazel green eyes. "You totally owe me dinner after this, Bug" she playfully punched his arm. Flin chuckled and layed down in the roof "Fine fine I'll take you out to dinner...how does In-N-Out sound?" He asked, mask staying firmly on him. Ezra smiled and nodded "that sounds delicious right now...as long as you're the one paying that is" her mask slid back on and she got in a running stance. Flin smirked under the mask "Me pay? How bout the last one to get there pays?" He jumped up and got into a running stance as well. Ezra nodded "deal-" before jumping the gun and rushing her way to the restaurant. Flin playfully yelled "Cheater!" And chased after the girl, thus giving his admittedly crappy day a bit of a happy ending, even if his shitty 17 year old "rival" got all the credit for a job he didn't do.

The end


End file.
